Pudding
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: What happens when your trapped as a prisoner in a prison(duh). And the only way they torment you is by pudding..how would you react?First humor fic...**sigh** sadly.
1. Introduction

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own the creator/artist/staff and anyone else related to the creation. Baha..anywho. Yeah, first FY fic..woo.  
  
- Title - Darkness and then Light.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
- Introduction -  
  
()---_---()  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Tasuki!!!!" A shrill cry rang through the halls.  
  
I shot up in my bed, rubbing my eyes quickly to find my bearings. Oh yeah, I thought, I'm a prisoner.  
  
"Shaddup!" I yelled back.  
  
"You know who's coming! Dontcha' ?!"  
  
I thought for a moment and I felt my heart stop. As I lundged for cover my door opened and a large, bulky man entered. "It's your turn, Prisoner 9819," He grunted.  
  
"I'm not going!" I yelled.  
  
The guy grabbed my legs and began to drag me. I took hold of the doorframe. "I'm too young to die...and in Nuriko's case, too beautiful!"  
  
The guy rolled his eyes as he yanked. My pants soon began to slide at the pulling. But I didn't want to die. "Lemme' just say my prayers! Oh god, I don't wanna die!!"  
  
"It's just your regular pudding intake!" He growled.  
  
"I don't care!!!! It's inhumane!!"  
  
He threw all his weight in pulling and my fingers came loose on the wooden frame. I screamed all the while I was dragged. "THIS IS INSANE!!! GETTING FED PUDDING!!!"  
  
"What's insane...is you!! You are just a goddamn prisoner, not a mental patient. But if you would like a double helping of pudding..it'd best be good that you SHUT THE HELL UP!!" The guard yelled at me.  
  
I stopped screaming. But, I tell you, this pudding is lethal!  
  
I was rewarded three helpings for my uproar, sent back to my cell and exiled there until I had settled down.  
  
"Har har har! Ya gotchyar' puddin' helpings, eh!?" An old pirate gauffed.  
  
"Ahhhhh, shut up!"  
  
- To Be Continued. Review if you want me to continue! 


	2. Beginning of the Pudding and Pirate

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own the creator/artist/staff and anyone else related to the creation. Baha..anywho. Yeah, first FY fic..woo.  
  
- Title - Darkness and then Light.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
-----  
  
Chapter- Two  
  
Title- Beginning of the Pudding and Pirate.  
  
--~~  
  
I woke up. That's all I can actually remember. My head hurt and I spotted Nuriko holding a large spatula in his right hand. "Suzaku Gods and Seiryuu Rhapsodies! What the hell did you do, Nuriko!!" I yelled.  
  
Nuriko's left eye opened wide, red in coloring and I quietly slid away. Distancing myself from the purple headed, muscle-built and boulder smashing man. The rest of the group had left, it was only me and this insane purple- haired man. I don't exactly know why I brought Nuriko with me, but it occured to me that I was drunk that day. "By Seiryuu's god like powers! We exile you to the P.M.P.M Prison!" A voice yelled.  
  
I shot up and was quickly yanked upwards, turned upside down and hung there by my ankle. "What the hell!" I cried out, surprised.  
  
About a dozen men wearing blue overalls appeared. Name tags pasted on the chest pocket. "You are a Celestial warrior, are you not?" A freckled young person under a baseball cap inquired.  
  
"Yeah! But what the hell is the...oh god...NOOO! NOT THE P.M P.M PRISON!!! Anything but that!!!"  
  
Nuriko hadn't stirred.  
  
I was knocked out by a fish and maybe dragged away. ( P.M. P.M Prison is Psyco Miaka Pudding Manufacturing...the devious little preistess's cousin used her name and put up a prison.)  
  
"Wake up, handsome," a small voice ordered.  
  
I opened my left eye. Trying, but failing, to imitate Nuriko's glare-of- death. A girl stood on another side of the bar door. "Ah yes, you're the celestial warrior Tasuki. I'm Napolinia, and I plan to rule Konan with my pudding! Whomever opposes me shall face the wrath of my delicious pudding! Nyarharhar!" She cackled.  
  
"Grow up...," I muttered before closing my eye.  
  
"What!!?? You shall eat pudding then, made by Miaka herself! Mwahaha!"  
  
I started to convulse after the first 'forced' intake of that pudding. It ws deliciously lethal.  
  
I stared at the ceiling, thinking nothing could be worse than that damned pudding. I was ever so wrong, yet, I am never wrong eitherway. That surprise attack with the loop of where you get hung upside down worked well and was planned out. And evidence has it that Nuriko bopped me on the noggen and I was knocked out. So, it was a setup!  
  
"So, youngin'. How long you in for?" A no-toothed old man inquired.  
  
"Not long...if I can just use this here...-"  
  
"MY FAN IS GONE!!!"I gasped.  
  
The old man began to cackle. What is it with all that cackling!?  
  
I had the faint song of Rock the Casba in my head and I frowned. That song kept going and going and going. "Shut up!!!" I yelled in my cell.  
  
"I didn't know you were supposed to go insane in this place...," Napolinia said to a nearby guard.  
  
"I didn't either...maybe, you should have gotten that purple haired woman. She might have no psyco related problems. Or we can turn him into the asylum and get loads of money," the guard replied as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"No, I want to watch this. It's rather funny...he was supposed to be the sanist of the group of Celestial Warriors."  
  
The two sighed heavily and left the hallway.  
  
I started to slide my small, dino printed paper cup along the bars. I threw it away after the seventh time, remembering I needed tin to make noise. "I want out!" I yelled.  
  
I squated down on the balls of my feet, rocking back and forth as the damned Rock the Casba still played again in my head. I grabbed the bars and yanked, pulled and cried out in a shrill scream. "Lemme go! You'll be sorry to ever mess with Tasuki the Great!"  
  
Now Invasion of the Gabber Robots began to play in my head. I felt my sanity drop to hell. This cell was closing in and small pudding cups began to swirl around me. I'm not insane!  
  
"This guy in there...he's going insane or something!" A guard exclaimed as he stared at me.  
  
"Yeah, he's supposibly the most sane one of the Suzaku Seven. Hah, let's feed him some more pudding!" The other laughed.  
  
I cringed and my belly did a flop. "Not that...that's torture!!!" I bellowed.  
  
"It's not torture, we atleast feed you."  
  
"That's not feeding! That's rat poisen!"  
  
The guard's jaws dropped. "How dare you say that about Miaka's pudding!?! She won first prize!"They implied.  
  
"FOR THE WORST AND MOST LETHAL FOOD EVER!!"  
  
I heard a pirate's laugh and moaned in supressed 'fear'. "Aye there matey! You be not making fun o' my capitan's meal, eh yee?" The pirate inquired.  
  
"Know what man! Pirate's are dead! They are dead I tell you!" I fired back.  
  
"Oh me hearty is strong yet...blood that boils deep have no curdling to da likes of yee! Now, man yer port bows and let us shove off, me matey!"  
  
"Ah shut the hell up, ya old bag!"  
  
"Squawk! Old bag old -"  
  
A small thud came from across the hall. "Aye, me last mate has fell bloody cold to the bloody floor. Aye ehehe.Eh!? What was that sonny? Want to join Ol' Long Silver Spoon?!"  
  
"N-"  
  
"Aye!! Me first mate has cometh against the high tides of prison kin!"  
  
I shuddered and smacked my head onto the hard floor boards. All the while that damned pirate was talking about his life at sea. "Aye, the fair maidens couldn't lay a finger on me, aye! Har har har har!"  
  
"Why would they want to..." I muttered to myself.  
  
Ah yes, a great start at this prison. But I knew it would only get worse.  
  
- To be Continued. Sorry it wasn't 'that' long! But I must send you into suspense! Mwahaha, aye me matey. 


End file.
